


Oh he's sweet, but psycho

by Paxton



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, enjoy, i really really wanna keep this work going so i hope it does, oof, prepare cause your faves might be problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxton/pseuds/Paxton
Summary: Kim Yugyeom, a simple college boy at the age of 19, is about to go through a lot more than just his latest algebra test. There's some fishy stuff happening around his college this year





	1. Prologue: Alleyway

“Oh come on guys.” The alley way is almost pitch black dark, but the football player can make out the two figures standing above him. His body hurts from being pushed down to the ground, but nothing he hasn’t experienced before. One is average sized, shoulders wide, he wasn’t buff but could pack a punch if needed. The other is wide like himself, but anything but tall, a baseball cap placed on the top of his head. He already knows who they are, he’s bought from them more than once over the past year“I said I’d have the money soon.” 

The taller one is monotone as he stands, his foot tapping rhythmically, “just about how many times you think he’s said that huh? 30?” 

Football dude runs a hand through his blonde hair, scoffing at how wet the alley way is, he shakes his head trying to find any excuse he can. “I know but I was being serious this time, I have a friend giving me money-” A swift kick to the mouth has a tooth flying out of his mouth, softly clinking through the alley way. 

“Listen I don’t wanna hear it again, I want the money, and I want it now. You know this is a business right? The one counting out my bills isn’t gonna wait much longer.” He slaps the other one on the back, “hold his arms behind his back, I’ll grab his wallet.” 

“No-” 

“Shut up.” The shorter one is crouching behind him, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him backwards. His mouth hurts and he’s trying his best to escape from the grip, legs failing around like a fish out of water. 

When the taller one leans down, his face can be made out by a street light. Angled jaw, clenched tight enough to rip someone’s finger out of It’s socket. His brown hair is half pushed out of his face, but most of it lay almost above his eyes as he puts weight on the players legs, a smirk crossing his face. “You know, you’re not fighting back much for a football jock, you know you can break us in half.” His words are mocking, they come out like poison. 

The blonde hair boy spits in his face in pure rage the blood splattering across his nose from the missing tooth. His jaw clenches even more,teeth obviously grinding. His finger points at the male behind him, slightly shaking.“Take care of him.” Fingers pull his wallet clean out of his pocket. The shadow doesn’t give a care in the world as he walks off. He only turns around to smile,the lower half of his face made out by street light “just remember not to make a mess, I don’t wanna clean it up.”


	2. Chapter 1: Warning Signs

Yugyeom works at this desk, his pencil scribbling away at a piece of paper. To him, biology is stupid, it shouldn’t matter and it’s not like he was going to work in anything with it. It was a nice extra credit though. 

The tall student was from a far town, hear for the best dancing class South Korea had to offer. His legs are crammed under the desk, half spreading because the sides are two small to support the amount of leg he has. He chews away at the back of his pen, leaning down to scribble things here and there. 

“Gyeomiieee.” BamBam, his Thai, best friend roommate comes in busting through the door, looking like an expensive shopping mall. Yugyeom scoffs.   
BamBam has place as his best friend, seen as they spent almost every moment together. BamBam was also in his dance class but preferred to dabble in fashion a bit more. It wasn’t Yugyeom’s style really, as can be told by the look that has made it’s way across his face. 

“You look like a leather bag an old lady would carry on her side.” His eyebrows furrow at the fabrics, different shades of browns across the boys body, “like a really, really ugly leather bag.” 

BamBam throws his hands on his hips, his eyebrows furrowing, “Yugyeom none of this is leather.” 

The younger shrugs his shoulders, spinning around in his chair. “It’s all like, weird, dull brown, how do you even wear this stuff? Like you should be a pimp.” 

“Can you stop insulting me for one second please?” BamBam rolls his eyes, fixing his pants, “you know how I get this stuff.” 

Yugyeom narrows his eyes at the other, looking him head to toe. BamBam could weigh about two pounds soaking wet, his frame is so small, and his legs are tooth picks. Yugyeom wants to be kinder to him, but the two butt heads here and there. 

“Oh yeah that’s right your drug ring.” 

That was the place where the two disagreed. BamBam had started selling not more than 4 months ago, and Yugyeom disproved harder than BamBam thought. Yugyeom wasn’t the type to find this kind of stuff like a game, drugs were serious, and so were the people selling them. 

BamBam throws his head back, his hand covering his face, a long sigh rolling out of his mouth. “It’s not a drug ring, and I’m not doing any of them, I’m just selling them and it pays hella cash.” The other’s mouth hangs open slightly in disbelief. 

“I do not care if pays me hella cash, I don’t care if it pays you hella cash, it’s gross.” Yugyeom talks with his arms, almost hitting everything around them with the length. His eyebrows move with the way he talks, and he spins around in his chair, to small for his long legs. 

BamBam mocks the way he talks as he walks over to his bed, plopping onto it, “it’s not that bad.” 

“YOU’RE SELLING DRUGS.” Yugyeom drops his shoulders, a baffled look on his face. “You… you do realize that right?” 

“Okay morally it’s wrong, but it feels nice you know, don’t worry about it when I leave college I’ll be done with it.” BamBam’s tone calms down as he crosses one leg over the other in bed, leaning his head over to look at Yugyeom, his eyebrows relaxed, “I promise you, okay? Just let me enjoy college and stop being my mom, you’re supposed to be my best friend.” 

Yugyeom’s arms fall to his side and he smiles a little bit, his chair moving so he can look right at BamBam, pointing the pen at him,“alright but Mr. money pockets, you owe me coffee.” 

“Done.” BamBam brings his pinky out, and Yugyeom reaches out to lock his finger with the others. Their friendship was a pact, and there was no breaking it. No matter what. They had snapped together the moment they were put in the same room together. 

There’s a knock on the door, and Yugyeom swivels around to go and get it. When he opens the door, Youngjae stands there, slightly looking distressed, picking at his fingernails. “Did you hear about it yet?” 

Yugyeom knows the boy isn’t in tears, so it can’t be anything to bad. Youngjae was one of the older classmates, bright eyes usually, and a wide smile that could make anyone fall in love. A year ago he had started dating the leader of the book club, Jaebum. The same man that happens to be the leader of the “club” that BamBam joined. 

“Hear about what Youngjae, is everything okay?” 

“Apparently head football jocky dude has gone missing, you know the one that is like, twice the size of everyone and owns cats?” Everyone looks at one another, panic slightly flashing in their eyes. There had never been a murder at this campus, and even though missing was said. Everyone has that feeling in their gut. 

“I’m afraid my boyfriend is part of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm way to into this, but there won't be updates every single day, I have a lot of brain storming to do. I hope you guys have fun with the start of this


End file.
